A data processing device (e.g., a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a netbook, a mobile device such as a mobile phone) may execute multiple applications thereon. In a shared mode of multiple applications sharing an audio endpoint device (e.g., a speaker, headphones), it may be possible to capture audio data (e.g., an audio stream) to the audio endpoint device through, for example, an audio framework executing on the data processing device. However, a gaming application may have exclusive access to the audio endpoint device. In this exclusive mode of operation, it may not be possible to capture audio data streams associated with the gaming application.